vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demigra
|-|Demigra= |-|Giant Demon God Demigra= |-|Demigra Makyouka= Summary Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, primarily in the Demon God Demigra Saga, and a Demon God. He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Demon God Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old Classification: Demon, Former Wizard, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Dark Magic, Telepathy, Clairvoyance with his staff, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Energy Manipulation, Physics Manipulation(Created the Demon Realm which has altered science), Law Manipulation (The laws of the demon realm are different to that of the mortal world), Gravity Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption (Able to corrupt characters by inducing Villainous Mode. The prowess of his ability is equal to or greater than Xenoverse Dabura who was able to corrupt Infinite Zamasu), Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation (Capable of Cross-Dimensional teleportation), Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Matter Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Afterimage, Can absorb enemies, Black Hole Creation, Can resurrect the dead, Explosion Manipulation, Transformation, Transmutation (Turned Tokitoki into a piece of candy), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption (Can Resist the effects of Dark Ki), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same abilities as before plus, Space-Time Manipulation (Stated that, after absorbing Tokitoki, he had control over all of time and space), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Shapeshifting (Into pure energy), Intangibility, Homing Attack, Sealing, Invisibility | Same abilities as before plus, Chain Manipulation, Duplication (Mirages have Demigra's powers, can act on their own after his death and can be spawned anywhere in his range), BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 4). Fire Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, which can be also used for Healing, Invisibility, Power Nullification, Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Over time gaining Kiri, upon resurrection, when absorbing energy or clones), Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Power Transfer, Self-Resurrection (Combat applicable), Resistant to the following: Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”. Heroes Demigra), Time Stop, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, and Memory Erasure | Same Abilities as before Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought with Chronoa as an ordinary Kai, should be not that weaker than Toeiverse Shin) | Multiverse level (Normally fought with Chronoa as the Supreme Kai of Time. Became stronger after absorbing Tokitoki, whose eggs can hatch into an entire timeline and can control time. Was stated to have control over all of time and all of space upon absorbing him. Demigra was going to use the power of Tokitoki in order to create his own timeline after destroying all previous ones via the Time Vault) | Multiverse level (Was going to destroy the timeline the Time Patrol were in. Helped create the Demon Realm and was causing the collapse of the DBH world and Beat's world) | Multiverse level (Was a threat to the entire DBH Multiverse and was about to erase the history of the entire world.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multiverse level (Could only be destroyed by the Combined Kamehameha of the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku with God essence) | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and Kai Kai. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai and wormholes. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Kai Kai and wormholes. Standard Equipment: None | His staff Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Created a plan to become the God of Time and Space, said to have access to magic that "transcends human knowledge". Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | He seems to have very little control over his power as Tokitoki was able to override his control over Space and Time for a brief moment. | None notable. Key: Wizard | Demon God (Xenoverse) | Base (Dragon Ball Heroes) | Makyouka Form Note: Demigra is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. As such, he can neither be scaled from anybody in Super, nor anybody can be scaled from him. Gallery File:Demigra_Wizard.png|Wizard Demigra. File:Demigra_Makyouka.jpg|Makyouka Demigra. File:Demigra_Mission 7.jpg|Universe Mission 7 Demigra. Others Notable Victories: Agnès Oblige (Bravely Default) Agnès Oblige's profile (2-B versions were used, and speed was equalized) The Father (Star Wars) The Father's Profile (4-A versions used with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Villains Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Shinjin Category:Corruption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Geniuses Category:Morality Users Category:Madness Users Category:Physics Users Category:Acrobats Category:Chain Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2